


It's How You'd Expect It To Be

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Nagito was caught in chapter 1, Awkward Dancing, Crushes, Cute, Dancing, First Kisses, Fluffy, M/M, Prom, happy end, no murders/deaths, they have prom on Jabberwock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hajime feels guilty when he learns that Nagito Komaeda was the only one excluded from the prom Ibuki is putting together. He only feels worse upon hearing that Nagito was too sick to ever attend a school dance, so he takes it upon himself to show Nagito a good time as his plus one.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 379
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	It's How You'd Expect It To Be

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to not write a complete AU this time so I'm happy about that.  
> Bad news is I REALLY wanted to make fluffy/not too angsty komahina content so   
> they are a bit OOC. I wrote this at 4AM. Please accept me.

The girls thought it was a good idea. It’s not that he didn’t find the idea fun, because that really wasn’t the case, but he just wasn’t too eager to throw another party after the last one. The moment Teruteru announced Nagito’s plan to start the killing game right before Byakuya’s little sleep over began, Hajime was sure he had his fill of parties for the next few years. The mere mention of the word made his stomach feel queasy as he vividly remembered how Nagito seemed to have snapped. 

Before that, he always thought Nagito was close with him. He was a little weird with his self deprecating remarks and obsession with hope, but when they actually managed to talk about other things, Nagito was pleasant to be around. He was smart, but he didn’t flaunt it. He was modest and warm; even when the others refused to give him the time of day. 

Hajime didn’t know if that was all an act. He wished it wasn’t, but he didn’t know what to believe. Unlike the others, he couldn’t dismiss him so easily. Nagito helped him around when everyone else left on the first day. He even spent time with him every day to see how Hajime was doing. Nagito was the one who, two days before the party, found him curled up behind the supermarket, unable to stop trembling from all the emotions that overwhelmed him. He was the one who massaged his back and hugged him to his chest, instructing him how to breathe. 

Nagito taught him a grounding technique that he used almost every day just to keep himself off the brink, knowing if he had a mental break like earlier, Nagito was too tied up in his own mess to help. 

Name five things you see. Name four things you can feel. Name three things you can hear. Name two things you can smell. Name one thing you can taste. 

At the supermarket, his voice shook as he told Nagito the answers to each. His breathing evened out halfway through, but he continued until there was a silence between them. He refused to move from Nagito’s embrace until a few minutes later when he felt he wouldn’t crack again. 

“It’s not a party, Hajime!” Ibuki yelled, cutting him away from his thoughts. “It’s prom! If we are stuck here forever, I want a prom while I’m young!” 

“I’ll be the photographer for everyone,” Mahiru offered with a smile. 

Nekumaru clapped his hands. “I can move the umbrellas and chairs and we can have it right outside by the pool.” 

“If I made another feast, does everyone promise to actually eat it this time?” Teruteru asked with a heavy sigh, dusting his hands off of the apron. 

Everyone fell quiet for a moment, looking amongst themselves as they remembered the elephant in the room. Nagito was always a cause for tension nowadays, even if he rarely was seen after being freed from his chains. He remained in the old building most of the time, from what they could guess, since no one ever saw him unless he was getting food and they tended to flee before he could say much. 

“We won’t invite him,” Hiyoko announced, “duh. I’ll make the invites and I’ll make sure to not give him one.” 

“That’s probably a good idea. Nekumaru could serve as a bouncer as well then,” Mahiru agreed, “but you are inviting everyone else. Including Mikan.” 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, but went to go start making the invites. Usami, who was patiently waiting to see where this was going, happily waddled over. “I’m sure I could find outfits for everyone! Or I could make something!” 

She was ignored as everyone began to go on their way. 

Hajime headed to his cabin to take a little nap, not really wanting to help put together their “prom”. It all started because Ibuki wanted to perform, then suggested the idea as a way to play to them. Again, good suggestion, but too soon for his tastes. And based on everyone’s reaction, it was likely a little too soon for them as well, but slowly the musician began to warm them up to the situation. 

He closed his cabin door and sighed. He glanced around, noting his bed, shutters, Monokuma collection, dirty clothes on the floor and a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. He could feel his fingers digging into his palm, the beating heart in his chest, the hard floor against his shoes and the fabric of his shirt. He could hear himself swallowing, some ruckus outside, and the small noises the camera in his room occasionally made. As for scents, he could detect the smell of the air freshener in his bathroom and the red candle he was burning yesterday. He could taste the orange juice he drank less than ten minutes ago.

Hajime laid in bed to nap until Mahiru delivered his invitation. She claimed Hiyoko and her made it, and he could tell from the weird drawings mixed with the pleasant handwriting. He cracked a smile as he read it, seeing that they tried to make it look as authentic as possible.

‘Hajime Hinata, you are formally invited to Hope Peak High’s Prom. You must wear slacks, a button up, and a dress shirt. If you are lacking these, Usami is willing to provide them as well as ties, corsages and blazer. She will be on the main beach. No food or drinks are allowed to enter the prom area. Plus one. No valet parking.’

It’d be best for him to begin to head to the beach before all the best outfits were taken. If there was anything good to begin with. Hajime slipped on his shoes and headed out to the beach, avoiding those who were trying to decorate the boardwalk leading up to the pool. 

As Hiyoko’s invite claimed, Usami was at the beach with a few large boxes. She jumped when she saw him, happily waving her arms like a lunatic. Beside her was three tri-fold dividers that might be being used for changing. He was surprised Usami was going to allow that, if that was their real purpose. It was a good idea though, he didn’t want to keep walking back and forth if things didn’t fit right.

“Hajime!” Usami greeted, smiling. “I am the official fashionista! I’m here to help you find your perfect prom outfit!”

“Alright,” Hajime replied, “well, I just need maybe a long sleeve button up. Uh, actually, now that I’m thinking of it, some nicer pants would be nice if you had any.”

“Oh no! I was instructed to do your whole outfit! I even wrote notes about what color would look best on you!” 

Hajime watched as she began rummaging through the box, her feet kicking as she lifted herself off the ground to get a better look. He waited patiently until he was given a bundle of clothes, then pushed behind a tri-fold. “Come out when you are done!”

He glanced around at the open back of the makeshift changing room, which looked out at the ocean. He prayed no one would pass by as he began to change into the outfit his ‘teacher’ selected for him. It was black slacks, a white button up, a grey vest, and a strange item that looked like flowers put together from around the island. It was green and hints of yellow, but the ribbon binding it together was a deep blue. 

Hajime crept out, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and popping the first button on his shirt. He had to admit, though he really liked his usual outfit, he looked pretty nice in grey. “Usami, what’s this green thing?”

“It’s a boutonniere!” She squealed, bringing her paws up to her face happily. “You pin it up by your vest pocket.”

Is that so? Hajime looked down and popped open the pin on the boutonniere. He attempted to stab it into the fabric a few times before his frustration got the better of him. He was seconds away from throwing it to the ground when two hands appeared from nowhere and in one swift moment attached the pin on securely to his vest. He jolted in surprise and glanced up to see Nagito less than a foot and a half away, smiling a little to himself. 

“Sorry, Hinata-kun seemed to be struggling.” Hajime’s cheeks tinted pink as Nagito didn’t pull his hovering hands away. Backing up a step, he tugged his sleeves a little further up. “I… didn’t realise that… Chiaki must be the reason, huh?

“What? What are you doing here?” He asked, frowning. “You weren’t invited.”

Nagito nodded his head and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. “I was going to get food from the restaurant, but Nekumaru wouldn’t even let me passed the gates. I was coming back this way to ask Usami if it’d be okay if I camped out here tonight.”

They wouldn’t let him in the area even before the party? Well, then again, before the last party was when he hid the knife. Still, it was freezing on the island at night. If Nagito was so comfortable in his big jacket during the day, how much would he be shivering tonight, forced to listen to everyone having a grand time in the distance? On second thought, Hajime thought with a frown, he wasn’t certain if that last part would even phase Nagito. Huffing, Hajime crossed his arms. “I can get you some food and a blanket if you want, but I have to get going. They are probably waiting for me”

“You’d do something like that for someone like me?” Nagito asked, leaning forward with a shimmering glint in his eyes. “Your kindness knows no bounds. Truly, I don’t deserve even a speck of your attention, and here you are, offering me comfort I haven’t done a thing to earn!”

“Keep going on and I will retract my offer,” Hajime grunted, glancing to the horizon to see the sun. It’d be dark in another two hours for sure. He’d have to hurry and help Nagito before it all started, as he doubted he’d be permitted to leave once he arrived to the party, his friends too eager to ensure everyone was having the times of their lives.

Nagito paled a little at his threat, then nodded his head, cheerful smile returning. “I’ll follow you as far as I can, then wait for you. I cannot thank you enough. I-” Nagito cut himself off upon seeing the glare Hajime casted his way. True to his words, he began to follow after the boy as he made his way back to the hotel. 

He stopped before the gates and Hajime headed in alone. He stopped by his cabin to grab an extra towel and his throw blanket, hoping Nagito could make use of them. Afterwards, he headed past his friends and went to get a few snacks. With any luck, he wouldn’t grab something Nagito would refuse to eat or was allergic to. 

He received comments as he passed that caused him to smile, though his ears burned red with embarrassment when Teruteru called out something a bit odd about how he looked walking away. It… didn’t matter. He had supplies to deliver to Nagito, who stood right outside the gate with a peaceful smile on his lips. He held his arms open and accepted the load Hajime shoved toward him. 

“Thank you so much, Hinata-kun,” Nagito cheered, glancing behind Hajime to get a view of the prom being set up, “it means so much that you’d help little old me before assisting others, though I really don’t know how I could ever repay you. It looks like it’s coming along nicely.”

“Yeah, I’m not really too interested in that. School dances have always not been my favorite thing.”

Nagito’s eyes flashed with something, but for once, it wasn’t the swirl of madness that Hajime came to accept as par for the course when it came with conversing with the idiot. “I… have never been to a school dance.”

“Seriously?” Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed, looking toward Sonia, who was hanging banners. 

“I was always too sick to go,” Nagito explained, “but sometimes… the nurses would let me use the TV and I’d watch movies about them. Apparently prom is meant to be the best night of any teenager’s life.”

“Those movies are made for teenage girls,” Hajime argued, “it’s no fun for guys. You have to buy the tickets, get a ride and tux, and take your date out afterwards. It’s obnoxious.”

“Then it’s a good thing I want to be swept off my feet by a prince.” Nagito hummed, tearing his eyes away from the party as Hajime’s throat closed up. He whipped around to see Nagito take a step back, ready to head back to the beach or god-knows-where really because it’s Nagito. Hajime tensed when the boy sent him a wink, then turned on his heels and began to head away. 

Hajime couldn’t help but feel as though he was being left in the dust. His gut twisted uncomfortably as his hand fumbled with his pocket. Luckily, he slipped something into his new slacks and hadn’t forgotten it in his old pair. “Wait!”

Nagito paused, glancing over his shoulder to see Hajime storming up, waving his poorly made invitation in the air as he did to give Nagito a reason to wait for him to catch up. When he was right in front of the boy again, his cheeks burned and he handed over the invite. “My… My invitation says I can have a plus one. S-So… If you wanted to go to the prom, you can.” 

Hajime could hear his frantically beating heart in his ears as Nagito stared down at the invitation. Finally, the sickly boy looked up, lips pressed tight. “I… I can’t accept that if you are already going with someone else.”

When had he ever said that? Then again, Nagito has a martyr-complex. If he felt that anyone else was being excluded, he’d fight for them to go, but would leave himself to wallow alone at night instead of also sticking up for his right to join their prom. He’d have to convince him to take it. Why is it that when times involve Nagito, they have to be more complicated than they should?

“I was intending to take you the whole time,” Hajime replied, scratching his neck, “I was going to ask you once I changed, but then you said you weren’t going at all… So I thought you really meant that you wouldn’t want to go with me even if I asked. But you do want to go to prom, right?”

“Go to prom… with Hinata-kun... “ Nagito bit his lip, glancing to the sand before looking up. “If… that’s really what you’d want to do, who am I to stop an Ultimate?”

Nagito went to Usami with Hajime. He got changed into navy slacks and a matching blazer. He was just finished buttoning up the crisp white shirt underneath as he rounded the corner. Nagito left two buttons open as he stooped down and took the boutonniere Usami was holding out for him. It was two blues mixed together with an out of place yellow ribbon wrapped around the base. With ease, he slipped it on and beamed down at it. In a way, Hajime noted as he looked at his own, their colors seemed to match.

“If you ever have second doubts, Hinaka-kun, please tell me,” Nagito said as they began to make their way toward the prom, “and I’ll be out of your hair in moments.”

“I asked you to be with me,” Hajime sighed, “so relax. I’m not going to have you kicked out or anything.”

Nagito stared for a moment longer, then glanced down to his hands with a small smile on his lips. 

When the time came, everyone was dressed nicely. The girls all wore pretty, sparkling dresses that accentuated their curves and looked wondrous. The boys were all uncomfortably shifting in their clothes, besides Fuyuhiko who was used to wearing suits every day on the island. Peko stayed beside him, looking completely out of her comfort zone in the sleek red dress she was given by Usami. 

Nekumaru gave them a little trouble at the door before Hajime pointed to his note and argued for his friend’s sake. Nagito stayed quiet the whole time, one hand clutching onto one side of the bottom of Hajime’s vest like a nervous child. Once they were inside, his uncertainty vanished immediately and was replaced with wonder.

“Woah! So this is the work of Ultimates!” He gawked, cautiously gracing his fingers along a balloon on the boardwalk, pulling back quickly as if it’d pop the moment he turned his back to it. Hajime watched in amazement as Nagito crouched to look at the confetti and twisted yards of streamers on each side of the walk, right next to candles in little domes. It did look pretty nice, but Nagito was acting like this was all new to him. Hajime repressed laughter from bubbling up as Nagito stood and walked forward in a daze, twirling in a circle once to get a good view of the hung decorations leading to the party area. It was as if he had never seen student’s craftsmanship for parties before.

… That’s right. He hadn’t. 

“So, are you excited?” Hajime asked. Nagito turned and grinned, nodding his head quickly. He seemed to catch himself, then blushed, turning back to the candles on the ground. 

“Yes, it’s… so pretty so far.” Hajime didn’t comment on the fact hang the decorations were hung with duct tape. 

“Exactly how you imagined?” He asked, leaning forward as they neared the open area where Teruteru was still setting out the food and everyone else was chatting in groups or dancing to Ibuki’s music.

Nagito breathed in a deep breath. “It is. It looks just like I pictured it. And now all I have to do is go through my mental prom checklist! It contains everything I want to do tonight based on what I have always wanted to do if I ever had the chance to go to a prom.”

Hajime blinked in surprise. He hadn’t realised the other was this ecstatic to be joining in on their prom. Guilt started to gnaw at him that Nagito wasn’t meant to be here in the first place. Maybe he would have been lonely on the beach, head hung in despair at the thought of never living out a fantasy he had for so long. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Can you tell me some of them?”

Nagito laced his fingers together and hummed, pouting a little. “If I tell you them all, they won’t come true.”

“It isn’t wishes, it’s a checklist.”

The boy didn’t look too convinced, but then shrugged. “I always wanted to take prom pictures with whoever I ended up going with… And I’ve dreamed about having one of those, uh, the… those slow dances? Where time stops and I get… A-Anyway, I will go through the rest of the list later! Ah, there’s Mahiru!”

Hajime glanced over only to notice most of the students were staring toward him and his plus one. Nagito grasped his hand and stood before him, blocking the hate filled eyes directed toward him. He only hoped that he could get out of this without ruining everyone’s night. The possibility couldn’t be too bad, he thought. Nagito looked rather happy, not a trace of insanity inside his wide smile and sparkling eyes.

“Do you think Mahiru would take our picture, Hinata-kun?”

“I’m sure she would if we asked.”

Mahiru wasn’t happy to take their picture. She didn’t try to hide her reluctance either, which upset Hajime a little since she didn’t know how guilty she’d feel later upon learning Nagito was living out a lifelong dream from just attending the fucking party. 

At least she took their pictures. The first was awkward; it was simply Nagito and him standing side by side while smiling. When Mahiru was about to head back to talking to Mikan, Nagito stopped her and told Hajime he wanted to do more of a touchy photo. Hajime was at first very concerned what he meant, but relaxed when Nagito put an arm around his waist and leaned against Hajime. He could feel their heads touch as they smiled. Mahiru took a few more pictures, Nagito changing their poses every so often before she was finally able to slip away. 

Hajime was just happy to see the grin on Nagito’s lips. “That was just like I thought it would be! Ah, I hope you won’t need the photos edited too much. I really must be an eyesore in them… Oh jeez, I forgot to let you take some by yourself so you’d have photos you could keep normally! I’m the worst prom da-”

“Nagito, you are fine.” Hajime held up his hand to stop the others ramblings. “I wanted pictures with you. It’s for the memories, right?”

Nagito froze and slowly nodded. “Yes… I… I guess that’s okay.”

“So, what’s next on the ‘prom to-do list’?” 

Rubbing his hands together, Nagito pointed to the punch bowl across the pool. “Drink the punch!”

Hajime waited for him to continue, but then Nagito grabbed his hand and started leading him over. The taller boy poured them both a cup as he explained himself. “Proms are known for their notoriously horrible punch. If we are even unluckier, it could be spiked!”

Hajime eyed Byakuya, who stood barely five feet away. He was certain that wouldn’t be the case, but Nagito could believe what he wanted about proms. He took a sip of his punch when Nagito did, paying attention to the lucky student’s expression as it twisted. An uneasy feeling bubbled in his chest, but it relaxed upon seeing it was only a look of disgust and not of Nagito becoming looney again.

“This doesn’t taste terrible at all,” Nagito mumbled uncomfortably, sneakily dumping his cup in a flower plant nearby. Hajime seriously hoped Byakuya was distracted by the way Soda was trying to stuff shrimp into his coat pockets on the other end of the table. As Hajime finished his cup, he could hear Ibuki shout something deafening and incomprehensible before her guitar music cut and silence filled the pool area. 

Slowly, quiet music began to play. It was piano music, and it sounded like a lullaby in a way. It was feathery, but had deep undertones to set an easy pace for… Nagito’s eyes were on his. Hajime shuffled back a step, waiting for the other to speak, but he didn’t. His green eyes bore into his own, as if asking a question that Hajime wasn’t able to decipher at all-

Prom.

“Nagito,” Hajime started uncertainty, holding out a hand, “do you maybe want to dance?”

Nagito’s cheeks tinged pink as a smile crossed his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

How cliche, Hajime thought with a roll of his eyes, but he couldn’t help but laugh a little at the comment. Taking Nagito’s hand in his, he lead him to the dance area. Gundham and Sonia were already dancing, and Owari and Nekumaru were doing something that resembled dancing in a way, but could very well be an undiscovered version of karate that the world had yet to see. Hajime sighed and turned to Nagito.

They both stared at each other for a good few seconds before Nagito slowly took his hand away. He stepped closer, resting his hands on Hajime’s shoulders, immediately assuming a woman’s dance position, which sort of made sense given what Hajime knew about his knowledge of school dances. 

“I hope you aren’t expecting this to be any good,” Hajime joked as he set his hands on Nagito’s hips, “I’m not the Ultimate ballroom dancer. I kind of have two left feet.”

“You’ll be fine, Hinata-kun,” Nagito reassured, “I’m already happier than I thought I could be tonight.”

That's pressuring, but if it was really alright… Hajime took a step forward, causing Nagito to gasp and stumble back a step. Gulping, Nagito apologized and was sure to stare down at the ground as he figured out the simple steps Hajime led them with. One forward, to the side, diagonally back and then repeat. It wasn’t too hard to establish the rhythm once Nagito knew what to expect, a smile working back onto his lips. Soon he wasn’t staring at their feet anymore and was focused on Hajime, which was a bit more nerve wracking than Hajime thought. 

Admittedly, he never actually danced with anyone at a school dance. Nor had he danced with someone whose eyes were shining with happiness from being around him, or whose smile could go on for miles, or whose pale skin looked like marble in the lights strung about. He never saw Nagito in this light before, not since before the first party, when he felt so lied to and betrayed.

Was this Nagito his Nagito, or was it still all an act?

Could he really be acting? Could the smile that created wrinkles in the corners of his eyes be a facade? Was the way he holding Hajime just for show, to prove he was changed and now fully functional without any bits of the crazed person he saw that night weeks ago?

He wanted to believe this was the real Nagito. He clung to the idea, the hope, just like his hands were now clinging to Nagito, knuckles white as his stomach churned at the thoughts bubbling in his head. 

“Hajime…?” He wasn’t paying attention. Hajime shook his head and looked back at Nagito, trying to ignore how the lights and the soft music almost made him appear angelic. He looked… Well, the only imperfection was that his smile was gone. Instead, it was a thin line of his lips, what he did whenever he was displeased or uncertain of something, which was relatively rare. “I don’t want to push you or anything, really, but I… What are you waiting for?”

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows as Nagito looked to the side, blushing bright red as he gulped. His adam’s apple bobbed, which caught Hajime’s eyes before he gazed up and locked his sights on Nagito’s pale lips. He saw the bottom one, plush and held back in the corner by his teeth before it was released, suggesting a wordless invitation Hajime didn’t pick up on.

Slow dances. Slow dances in movies was always where the two would… 

He stumbled in his steps, slowly considerably until Nagito stopped moving himself, leaving them in a still footed sway as he waited. 

Hajime… didn’t not want to kiss him. 

If he were honest, had this been the first party they held and they found themselves caught in a dance, no murder attempts in their minds, Hajime would find it very easy to kiss Nagito. He liked him. He was kind, smart, a little sassy and quick witted, though self pitying and loathing. It was also no secret that Nagito was attractive. He looked pretty, and Hajime wasn’t too picky when it comes to genders since it was rare for him to ever have anyone take interest in him in that way anyways. He’d take what he could get. It just worked out nicely that he also happened to like Nagito, or at least, he did.

It hurt to see the night like he was right now. It wasn’t through a rose tinted lense. He knew what Nagito was capable of, but he also saw more of the Nagito he liked. He got to see the childish wonder in his eyes as he walked down the boardwalk, and the stupid faces he made for the camera even when he knew most people in the room were staring at them and judging. He was making a prom checklist he intended to complete with Hajime. He wanted to share one of his life long dreams with Hajime and make memories for them both. That wasn’t an evil act. No one could fake that, not even Nagito. 

When Hajime’s lips brushed against Nagito’s, he could feel the weight of stares lifted. His lips were on the dry side, but they moved along with his well enough. He… had the scent of roses from the boutonniere and the lotion everyone had in their rooms. His lips tasted strange. It wasn’t anything he could really place, but…

Hajime’s hands moved under Nagito’s blazer, settling on the small of his back. He gave a light shove forward until he could feel Nagito against him and their kisses deepened. If there was any chance of getting drunk at this party, it would be from this kiss. 

Nagito hummed as he pulled away, gasping for a breath after the lengthy kiss that neither were really expecting or were prepared for. If Hajime could detect anything from Nagito’s eyes, he didn’t mind. 

“I,” Nagito breathed, “wow. Uh.”

He broke their hold and took a few steps back, scratching his neck. “H-Hinata-kun, can I-”

Hajime jumped as Nagito suddenly began falling, failing like mad as he… fell right into the pool. He hadn’t noticed they had been dancing so close to the edge. 

Nagito surfaced, gasping in shock as he tried to push the soggy hair from his face to get a grip on his surroundings. Hajime heard a laugh from behind him, undoubtedly Hiyoko’s, but before he could tell her to shut it, more laughs began to come in until it drowned out the once beautiful music. Nagito whipped his head around, eyes like a deer caught in headlights at the sudden mockery. 

Slowly Nagito lowered his head, swimming to keep himself afloat as he began to make himself toward the other end of the pool where there were less people and where the boardwalk was. 

Hajime couldn’t reach out to give him a hand from how far he was, but with every second they were apart, the more it felt like they’d never snap back to the same place again like a rubber band. So, he did the logical thing.

He took a running leap and jumped into the pool. 

The cold water was jarring. He could understand why Nagito seemed so distressed upon breaching the surface. If Hajime didn’t have a goal in mind, he’d likely be just as disoriented. Instead, he immediately started swimming toward Nagito, who paused in shock upon seeing Hajime tumble in after him. 

When he was finally close enough, he flashed Nagito the best smile he could, teeth chattering. “It’s a little too cold to do night swimming, huh?”

Nagito’s eyes were red, and he sniffled, wiping the back of his hand against his nose. “I-I think so.”

“Then let’s get out of here and dry off, okay?” Hajime grasped the pool ladder and gestured for Nagito to get up first. “We can see if that punch is spiked yet?”

A giggle fell past Nagito’s lips. “Out of all prom experiences, I didn’t think I’d have a chance to have this one.”

“This one?” Hajime asked. 

“Having an embarrassing memory!” Nagito laughed in response. “I feel like Carrie from the movie Carrie.”

“Except instead of being coated in pig’s blood, you fell into a pool after kissing me?” Hajime grinned, watching as Nagito’s cheeks returned to a warm color. “This will really end up being an issue if this happens every time we do that.”

Nagito’s eyes widened as he looked back to Hajime. “Every… I’ll try my best to watch my step next time. For the good luck I had, I’ll gladly accept this bad luck. And every other thing that goes wrong, so long as we can maybe, uh, do that again.”

Hajime smiled, then coughed into his hand. “Okay, but let’s seriously get out of the pool. It’s fucking cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to not write a complete AU this time so I'm happy about that.  
> Bad news is I REALLY wanted to make fluffy/not too angsty komahina content so   
> they are a bit OOC. I wrote this at 4AM. Please accept me.


End file.
